


"Together" Is Always Implied

by bambithepenguin



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Anniversary, Coffee Shops, Domestic, Escape, Fluff, Humor, Living Together, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambithepenguin/pseuds/bambithepenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bunch of fluffy and humorous drabbles I've written for a prompt challenge. They're barely interconnected plotwise but all of them take place in 2015 and deal with Surrender promoting tour one way or another, so I've decided to put them all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 10 Years

“…so here’s for our first meeting. Cheers!”

The paper coffee cups collided in the air with a soft thud, and Theo made a big gulp to damp his mouth, dry after a long ardent speech that had preceded the toast. It was a frosty November. Christmas drinks and decorations were already present in the small café, and the scarce visitors threw excited festive glances at them. However, Adam and Theo had their own occasion to celebrate.

“Who could’ve thought ten years ago?” Adam smirked, putting the cup to his lips, “That we would be celebrating this anniversary one day… so far from home… hours before a huge concert… and with two fucking gingerbread lattes.”

“I thought!” Theo objected so eagerly that he almost dropped the cup, “I always knew we were something special. And what’s wrong with lattes, my dear gingerbread man?”

“Nothing. I mean, my younger self wouldn’t find them an exciting way to celebrate.”

“Come on, the day has just begun and the best is ahead! Tell me how you want to celebrate, and we’ll arrange it. Whatever you want.”

The corner of Adam’s mouth rose as he gazed at the enthusiastic talker and stroked his hand, resting near the sugar-bowl. This day itself would be a celebration. Just a regular day, starting with a lovely walk in the morning, culminating in a powerful show and ending in a drowsy glimpse of the dearest face on another pillow. However many of those they had had, it was the most wonderful routine Adam could think of.

“Be realistic, dear,” he smiled mildly, “We have to go to the soundcheck in a few hours. What can we arrange during them?”

“A lot, actually. Don’t you remember how a few hours changed our lives 10 years ago?”

“Fair enough,” Adam agreed, reminiscent sparkles illuminating his eyes.

The amorous silence went on for a while as the couple sipped their coffee. Each one was remembering their first meeting and all the details that had been discussed so many times that they did not need to sound them out anymore. Theo stared at Adam and knew exactly which episodes he was thinking of, judging by the tiniest facial gestures. A subtle close-mouthed smile – he remembered how Theo had looked that day and was cherishing the image. Adam’s eyebrows went down – he definitely thought of several ridiculous drunk lines he had delivered and regretted them once again. Unfocused eyes and mouth slightly agape – a sign of plunging deep into the memories and probably trying to recreate the exact moment when Adam had understood it was much more than a random club encounter.

“I often think of that day,” Theo admitted, “What could’ve happened if we hadn’t bumped into each other then? This is such a terrifying thought! If I had a time machine, I would’ve become a time guard. I would go to that day once in a while and protect that moment from all the unwelcome circumstances.”

“Dream job,” Adam chuckled, “I wouldn’t bother, though.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m pretty sure we would’ve met in every alternate universe anyway,” Adam said simply, “Maybe in some other way, maybe at some other time but still. And I would’ve waited, even if some universe involved you pulling me out of a dumpster.”

“See? This is why I have to be a time guard!”

“And like I said, in every universe…”

Theo laughed and stood up to give Adam a little kiss. Rare snowflakes were flying by in the window, and people outside passed the café hastily, cursing the frost and trying to reach their destination as soon as possible. To the kissing couple, however, it seemed almost impossible that some freeze could bother them and that it even could exist on such a day. As for the destination, they had one to worry about, but it was a haste full of excitement and rapture.

“Let’s go to the hotel and then to the venue, shall we?” Adam said, glancing at the clock on the wall, “If we leave now, maybe we’ll manage to see some stuff on our way. We have little time, it’s kind of sad that we can’t celebrate properly today.”

“Adam, you and I have all the time in the world,” Theo smiled confidently, “And lots more anniversaries to come.”


	2. Maintain the Suspense

“Come on, Adam, just let me press the button!”

“Nope,” Adam refused and distanced the laptop from the impatiently bouncing singer. The little romp had been going on for so long that the couch beneath them started letting out annoyed squeaks. Theo reached for the keyboard once again but Adam blocked the movement just in time. “Theo, I said no!”

“But why?” Theo pleaded, “The song is huge and I can’t wait to share it with the world!”

“I know. But we agreed to post it later, didn’t we? It’s just reasonable, more people will be online to notice and listen,” Adam explained graciously, catching Theo’s hand that was crawling across his lap towards the laptop.

“They’ll see it anyway, right? It’s not like the song will erase itself in a minute.”

“Let’s maintain the suspense at least this time, shall we?”

“I can’t wait any longer! I guess, some people are already staring at their screens and hitting the refresh button over and over again, why don’t you want to spare their eyes and bless their ears instead?”

With a slight smile, Adam sighed and took Theo’s hand again. This time he did not thrust it aside but stroked the restless fingers gently.

“I understand,” Adam said, “Of course, I know what you feel. But… just a little while later, okay?”

After Theo’s obedient nod, the living room became almost noiseless, and it felt like the calm before the storm. Theo stayed on the couch beside Adam and he could see that his friend was far more agitated than he wanted to seem. Even though Adam was outwardly browsing some sites in a casual manner, his clicks were chaotic and scrolling hasty. Of course, he was just as thrilled as Theo was – only less vocal about it. Both minds were fixed upon a single thing, and switching to anything else was impossible. At least not until they would post the song. Then the mute tension would change into a furious whirl, which was, in a way, better and easier to bear.

“In fair Verona where we lay a scene…” Theo sang quietly and unexpectedly even for himself – he was just verbalizing what was overflowing his head, “Juliet is on her knees, she shoots to kill and aims to please… oh…” he kept singing, but not in a way he would do it on stage or at the studio. It was almost a tender whisper that was meant not for the thousands of listeners but just for Adam. Theo hesitated to go on; he thought that his sudden melodic murmur would only make Adam more nervous or even deserve an ironic comment. However, Adam proceeded instead of him.

“You can see it in her eyes, it’s not something that she likes, she can’t stand being alone…” Adam sang in a low voice, not looking away from the screen, “So you thank her for her charm and you take her in your arms, she just won’t let you go…”

Several seconds passed in expectant silence, and Theo wondered:

“Why did you stop?”

“Sparing that poor note from my singing abilities,” Adam said with a thoroughly masked sad shade.

“Oh, don’t you go there again!” Theo cried out, “Just so you know, of all the dozens of versions our songs usually have, my favourite ones are those in which we sit here, at home, on the couch and sing them together quietly.”

“Aw,” Adam smiled and put his arm around Theo, “I wouldn’t carry this couch to the stage and recreate that, though.”

“Alright,” Theo grinned, “Anyway, I wouldn’t share those moments with anyone.”

“It’s not that anyone’s asking.”

“Oh shut up, will you ever learn to take a compliment?” Theo complained jokingly.

“Just keep training me,” Adam shrugged with a content smirk. Two laughing men gazed at each other and tilted their heads sideways for a kiss, but at the last possible moment Theo retreated and put a finger upon Adam’s eager lips.

“No-no-no,” Theo said with a sly curve in his eyebrows, “Post the song first. I can’t concentrate otherwise.”

“Pft, as if!” Adam grumbled. Theo shook his head stubbornly, grasped Adam’s hand and put it on the keyboard confidently but carefully, so that it would not graze the needed button.

“Listen, I’ve got an idea,” Theo smiled again, “When I count to three, let’s press it together and kiss.”

“So cheesy. I’m in,” Adam sniggered and held the singer’s hand tighter.

“One… two… three!”

A single little click and a profound kiss – and the song set off for a long and wonderful journey.

“It’s going to be so big,” Theo whispered, holding Adam’s face, “I know. I just know.”


	3. Reunion

“Hey,” Theo grinned as he passed through the plane aisle and took his seat near Adam, “Reunited, aren’t we?”

“Seems like it,” Adam sighed, with a grimace not inclined to sentimental dithyrambs.

“Ah, the heavenly joy of a reunion!” Theo went on, staring at the overhead panel with a much dreamier gaze than it deserved, “Makes worth every single second of separation.”

Adam sighed once again and started rummaging through the airplane magazines and booklets. Theo knew his friend was not a big fan of this kind of press and it was only an excuse to keep silent. However, he grinned harder and went on.

“As though all the good moments that could be are crammed into a single breathtaking one. Like waking up after hours of darkness and being overwhelmed by the world’s brightness again. But separation is hard – and how!”

Another poetic outburst went unnoticed. Adam lifted a magazine so that it would hide the doubtful frown on his face.

“From the very first minutes, it’s like one of your organs stops working, “Theo spoke even more ardently, “And they keep you alive artificially but it gets worse and you can slip off every second… Well, thankfully, I can’t compare for sure, but, I guess…”

“Which organ of yours stopped working without me, I wonder?” Adam mumbled from behind the glossy cover.

Theo chuckled but did not clarify.

“I just missed you. I hope you acknowledge the ordeal I went through and at least tell me you missed me too.”

Finally, Adam threw the magazine on his lap and stared at Theo wearily.

“Oh my god, Theo, we literally _live together_ and I have the delight of seeing you 24/7!” Adam shouted at the laughing face, “But what’s more, that ordeal of yours was just _10 minutes_ while you ran to the duty-free shop to buy that cologne you’d forgotten about! A hell of a reunion!”

“Well, why not? Technically, it is,” Theo smiled, “Anyway, it’s not quite what I meant. When we live together, hang out together and whatever – we do it as a couple. But now we’re flying somewhere to perform for the first time in a while – and this we do as a band. Therefore, this is our reunion as a band.”

“As if we ever stop being a band,” Adam noticed, shaking his head slightly, but now in a softer voice, “Well, probably except for that time when you yodeled in the shower. That shouldn’t be allowed on stage.”

“I’m not going to,” Theo sniggered and pushed him, “But reunions are fun, aren’t they? Especially when you get the joy of coming together again without actually parting for long.”

“You little daydreamer,” Adam smiled tenderly.

“I’m just good at inventing simple pleasures in life!”

“Yeah, you are. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“When we take off, I’m going to make you feel so good,” Adam suddenly whispered and switched to an alluring expression.

Instantly and easily tempted, Theo moved closer so that his nose touched Adam’s and raised his left eyebrow.

“Oh really? How?”

For a few moments, Adam maintained the enticing suspense and just grinned meaningly. Theo fidgeted and moved closer for a kiss but Adam kept bending away in a teasing way. Finally, Adam stopped the eager lips with his finger and laughed.

“I’m going to wander across the aisle at least ten times and then come back to you. Ten happy reunions! Oh, the things I do for you, dear!..”


	4. Escaping

“Escaping”.

This was the brief note Adam found on the kitchen table when he got home. Theo was gone, and so were some of his belongings. With no other explanation, Adam’s thoughts instantly jumped to the worst conclusions. What if Theo had left him forever? But why would he do that? There were absolutely no reasons, and things between them had seemed to be better than ever. What if he had been kidnapped and only managed to leave a short note? No, this is ridiculous. Kidnap victims do not have time to pack.

The word gave Adam a flashing urge to look under the bed, where their suitcases were always waiting for another tour or trip. Theo’s one was gone. Adam was so baffled that he just sat on the floor like a helpless child and stared at the wall. Apparently, Theo had “escaped” for long, and lack of background was bothering Adam more and more. Nervous motions changed the stupor, and Adam started circling around the flat, hoping to find another note or at least a hint at what had become the reason of Theo’s sudden runaway. Objects merged before his eyes.

Frightened and barely understanding what was happening, Adam came back to the kitchen to have a glass of water. The trembling fingers grazed the accursed note, and it fell on the floor, landing on its other side. Adam froze and squinted at the paper. He knew the pattern very well: it was a printed airplane ticket.  

In a few minutes, clutching the paper in his hand and waving it frantically, Adam was rushing to Heathrow. The ticket details made little sense to him – why would Theo escape to Iceland all alone in the middle of a promoting tour and not mention it once? – but at least Adam had time to catch him and find out. While he was breaking through the never-ending crowds of people and the suitcase obstacle course, the assumptions in his head got even worse. Adam remembered every little thing that could have disappointed Theo, starting with barely thought-out interview lines and ending with playful brawls they had had now and then. But could it really be that those trifles had knocked Theo down so much that he decided to run off?

Finally, Adam caught a glimpse of the familiar figure, sitting near the window and bending over his phone. The suitcase, standing near him, was so bulging as though Theo was not just escaping but moving to Iceland.

“Theo!” Adam called, running up to him and breathing heavily, “Theo! What… does this mean?”

Theo looked up, and Adam expected to see anything on his face – uneasiness, fear, sorrow, anger – anything but a well-known content grin that usually indicated that Theo had pulled off something tricky.

“Theo, why the fuck are you smiling? I almost had a breakdown!”

“Adam, sit,” Theo said, taking his jacket from the neighboring seat, “Let me explain…”

“What does it mean – escaping? Are you escaping from me? Why?” Adam could not stop questioning nervously, and Theo put a calming hand on his shoulder.

“No, of course, not! Not _from_ you, but _with_ you.”

“..?”

“I knew you’d come. I expected you earlier, though.”

“But… My clothes… Passport… Ticket…” Adam murmured helplessly.

“I’ve taken care of everything,” Theo declared, patting the bulging suitcase, “And I’ve booked you a ticket beforehand.”

Adam stared at the proudly smiling face in disbelief. A half of him wanted to burst out laughing, the other half – to push Theo from the chair and hit him with the suitcase.

“Yeah, I guess, telling me in advance was too hard and needless,” Adam grumbled, “Why waste time on that?”

“Adam…” Theo said softly, taking his hand and chasing away the remainder of the shiver, “I know you need a rest amidst that promoting whirl but I was afraid you’d deny it or go hard on planning so there’d be no time left before another trip. So I decided to arrange this little surprise. You don’t mind Iceland, do you?”

“What I do mind is surprises this nerve-wracking,” Adam said with a frown, but Theo could see he was getting calmer, “Could you at least go without all that drama? Like, “escaping”? It’s a terrifying word.”

“Of course, I couldn’t. You know me.”

“I’ll push you into a volcano when we get there,” Adam promised.

“No, you won’t,” Theo grinned, “The area is volcano-free.”

“Ha. The only reason why I won’t is that you’ll find a volcano anyway and fall there without my help.”

“Idiot,” Theo murmured resentfully, “For being so ungrateful you’ll drag this 5-ton suitcase home.”

“Why home?” Adam wondered, lying back and smiling, “We’re going to Iceland, aren’t we?”

“Uh… I thought you…”

“It’s not the worst one of your antics, anyway,” Adam chuckled, “And I love Iceland. So let’s consider this settled. Well, at least until the moment we unpack and I find out you’ve forgotten a half of my stuff.”

Theo stared into the distance, his pupils moving rapidly, probably remembering what he could have forgotten at home.

“Adam, I’m so sorry for frightening you…” Theo mumbled indistinctly, “But I’m pretty sure I’ve got everything necessary! Listen, I….”

“You should’ve added just one word to your note, and I wouldn’t have raged a second,” Adam interrupted him.

“What word?”

For a few tense seconds, Adam looked busy sweeping invisible dust from his sleeves.

“Together. Escaping together.”

Theo smiled at his seeming overlook. However, he knew it was not actually a mistake.

“Adam,” he said, with a childlike sincere smile on his face, “For us, “together” is always implied.”


End file.
